The Hand that Gives the Rose
by Isabella387
Summary: Life in Uganda was certainly different. But no one thought they would learn as much as they did. Some drabbles written to the song The Hand that Gives the Rose by Coles Whales. Nabulungi/Cunningham and some McPriceley


I had to write this. I was listening to the Book of Mormon and then all of a sudden my ipod decided to play this song. I thought it fit so well with the more spiritual message of the show. I've also been on a BoM binge for like two weeks.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of the Book of Mormon, they belong to Matt, Trey, and Bobby Lopez

Song: The Hand that Gives the Rose by Coles Whalen. I recomend listening to this on loop whilst you read the story. It's a really pretty song and kind of speaks for itself.

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT

* * *

><p><em>Faith shines in your eyes tonight<em>

_If I've ever looked at faith right_

Nabulungi couldn't help but smile at all the happiness the Book of Arnold brought to her village. Even people like her father, who was always so concerned with what could happen, were happier. People just smiled more, and she knew the Book of Arnold was to thank for that.

It was their renewed faith.

She had always been the innocent one in the village, the one that was the most sheltered because she was Mafala Hatimbi's daughter. But she had her fair share of some horrible sights in her life; Seeing her friends and family die, girls being mutilated in the streets, famine, sickness, lions mauling several people, but none of that seemed to matter anymore. Nabulungi clutched her copy of the book of Arnold to her chest as she sunk down to sit by her front door. She sighed thinking of all those she could have helped. Just then Elder Cunningham came around the corner.  
>"You alright, Nasonex?" He asked. She couldn't help but smile a little. Sure, he had never gotten her name right, but the names that he did call her almost seemed like pet names now; and it was sweet.<p>

"I am fine." She said with a small but genuine smile. Yes, Nabalungi had seen horrific incidents her whole life. But while she sat there next to Elder Cunningham, talking about the book that had helped her so much, she knew that with faith everything would be alright in the end. And who knows, maybe she would see Sal Tlay Ka Siti one day. All she had to do was just have faith that tomorrow would be a latter day.

_Peace pass from your hands tonight_

_If I've ever held peace tight_

Elder McKinley sighed as he took in a deep breath of fresh African air. It was a shame, he thought, that they had to keep their windows closed at night. For all the horrors that were lurking in Uganda, it had the potential to be very peaceful. He particularly liked these kinds of days, when nobody got killed, or terrorized, or contracted AIDS, and all seemed fairly quiet. Elder McKinley hadn't felt this kind of calm since the day that they baptized all of the Africans in the village.

He looked around at the savanna and took in another deep breath of fresh air. He closed his eyes as he tried to soak in the dimming light. Uganda was terrifying. But it was times like this, the peaceful times, which Elder McKinley continued to hold near and dear to his heart.

_Loyalty cushions your steps tonight_

_If I've ever stood for loyalty right_

Elder Cunningham turned over in his bed, waking up from the small glow of a flash light coming from his companion's bed. He saw Elder Price scribbling away at something, what appeared to be a journal of some kind. As soon as Arnold put on his glasses though he saw it wasn't a journal but a copy of the Book of Arnold.

"Elder Price?" he said in a tired voice, "It's like four in the morning, what are you doing up?" Kevin looked over at his companion with a startled look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Elder. But you know how you asked me to look over the Book of Arnold?" Elder Cunningham groaned a response as he buried his head into his pillow, "Well I was just thinking that maybe you might want to work on some of your stories. Maybe add a little more Lord of the Rings and a little less Stars Wars. I mean you basically have Darth Vader written as-"

"Kevin," Arnold interrupted his companion's excited ramble, "It's four in the morning. We can talk about this later. I'm your best friend and I'm telling you to get some sleep. I appreciate your work, but can I be completely honest with you?"

"Of course, Elder."

"I'm not going to remember anything you're saying in the morning." Arnold reached over and plucked the book out of Kevin's hand and put it on their night stand, "Get some sleep, Elder. Tomorrow is a latter day."

Kevin turned off his flashlight and tried to go back to sleep. He smiled a bit. Although he was still ever so slightly bitter that Arnold had accomplished more than him, he was happy that he had found a friend in the awkward boy. Arnold kept his ego in check and made sure that everything went as smoothly as possible. He was a perfect foil for the sometimes hyperactive Kevin Price. Kevin was happy though; couldn't have asked for a more loyal friend in the world.

_Patience keeps your pace tonight_

_If I've ever kept patient time_

Elder Price sighed as he watched Elder Cunningham go off on another one of his strung out fantasy sequences. On the one hand, there was a part of Elder Price that was annoyed by how much he was warping the stories of the Book of Mormon, no matter how ridiculous they may have been in the first place. On the other hand, he knew that it was through these teachings that his own faith had been restored. He smiled a little bit as a young African boy grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where Elder Cunningham was once again telling the story of when the Mormons first founded Salt Lake City.

Elder Price stayed near the back of the crowd leaning against one of the half dead trees in the village with a small smile on his face. Yes, Elder Cunningham was a bit out there. He was odd, and eccentric, and loud, and just. . . out there. But he was also kind, and heartfelt, and loyal, and compassionate. Elder Price just had to keep in the back of his mind that he had to be patient with Elder Cunningham. Very _very _patient.

_A seed may never be known _

_Where a flower never grows_

_The fragrance always remains _

_In the hand that gives the rose_

_Charity lays on your table tonight_

_If I've ever tasted charity right_

Arnold handed another book to a small African girl. Her face lit up at the sight of the prophet himself giving her a copy of his own words. She smiled brightly at him and took the book gently as if it would break into a million little pieces if she clutched it too hard. Arnold smiled back. If you had told him a few months ago that he was going to have dozens of followers to a religion that he created, he wouldn't have believed you even in the slightest. He was a follower. Well he had been until Elder Price had ditched on him after their first day in Uganda.

Arnold then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Mafala Hatimbi standing behind him with a big smile on his face.

"Hello, Mafala." Arnold said with a smile.

"Elder Cunningham, do you know what today is?"  
>"Uh. . . Tuesday?" Arnold said slightly confused. Mafala raised an eyebrow to him.<p>

"Today is May 25th, Elder Cunningham. The day of St. George Lucas, correct?" Arnold's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He had almost forgotten the most important holiday in the Book of Arnold.

"Psh, I knew that. . . I was just uh. . . testing you. Yeah, of course I know today is the day of St. George Lucas." Mafala's big smile once again returned to his face.

"Very well, in honor of this momentous holiday I would like to personally invite you and all the other Elders to join us for a celebration this evening here in the village. I know it is typically against your protocol, but it would be a great honor to have our prophet share a meal with us."  
>Arnold was in shock. He had grown very close with the people of Uganda that was for certain. He even kind of considered Neutrogena his girlfriend. But he had never seen this kind of charity from them. Arnold was deeply touched by the fact that these people, who had so little to begin with, wanted to share what they had with him.<p>

Arnold knew, deep in his heart, that true charity was giving more than what you were able to give. He just didn't think he'd find it in the most unlikely of places.

_Hope lights up your halls tonight_

_If I've ever walked in hope's bright light_

Nabulungi jogged up to Elder McKinley with a big smile on her face. She had a newspaper clutched in her hand.

"Elder McKinley, look at what I found." She pushing the old newspaper into his face. McKinley jumped back a little bit, partially from surprise, partially because he hadn't seen any other form of print other than his book of Mormon for nearly six months. Normally he wouldn't have been allowed to read a newspaper but since the whole fiasco with the Mission President and the release of the Book of Arnold things had been more lenient around camp. He took the newspaper gingerly from her hands and gawked at the head line.

"It is about Joseph Smith's New York." Nabulungi said excitedly pointing to the words _New York_.

"That- that it is," McKinley said quietly, "Nabulungi, do you mind if I keep this?" She smiled.

"I thought you would want to hang it in the mission center." She said innocently. Nabulungi meant well, she really did, but there was no way that he could hang this up in the mission center.

"I have to check with the other elders first." McKinley said with a smile, "But thank you." Nabulungi gave a little wave and then ran over to see what was going on with Elder Cunningham. McKinley just stood there in the middle of the village looking at the newspaper. The headline read in big, bold letters _GAY MARRIAGE LEGALIZED IN NEW YORK_. Elder McKinley couldn't help but smile. It wasn't much, but at least it was a little light at the end of the tunnel. It gave him hope that one day he might be able to be as happy as the man and his boyfriend featured in the front page picture. It gave him hope that one day he might be accepted.

_Courage carry your voice tonight_

_If I've ever heard courage right_

McKinley sat outside of the mission center trying to calm himself down. He knew it was against rule 23 to leave the mission after curfew, but he needed some fresh air.

He hated the hell dreams. He hated them more than anything in the world. The screaming. The pure terror. Pain, suffering, and torture that awaited him every single night was the most emotionally taxing experience he had ever endured. He wouldn't wish this sort of hell on even his worst enemy.

Being the district leader he felt certain qualms about leaving his companion alone, but there were just some times when he needed peace. He took a deep breath in and hugged his arms around his body. His eyes fell closed as he just listened to the hum of insects around him.

"You're fine." He mumbled to himself. He didn't even notice the door to the mission center open, "You're fine" He said again.

"Elder McKinley?" His eyes shot open to see Elder Price standing next to him, "Are you alright?" Elder McKinley felt his mouth grow dry. Elder Price was dressed in his usual dress pants and his Mormon regulation undershirt; his hair was slightly tousled; and to be perfectly honest he looked genuinely concerned. Elder Price took a seat next to the distraught district leader with a concerned look on his face.

"I-I'm fine." McKinley lied.

"You don't look fine." McKinley let out a sigh.

"Just had a nightmare, that's all." He flashed the other elder a quick but somewhat uneasy smile.

"You had the hell dream didn't you?" Elder Price asked flat out. McKinley let his smile fall as he solemnly nodded his head.

"It happens every night, don't worry about it."

"Every night?" Elder Price said dumbfounded.

"Since I was ten." There was an awkward pause between the two elders. Elder Price looked over at McKinley and tried to read whatever secret lay beneath the other man's expression. Kevin tentatively reached out and put a hand on the other man's knee. McKinley flinched.

"Is there something you want to say, Elder?" Kevin asked. McKinley took a deep breath.

"God feels a need to punish me for something he put into my heart. I'm just another mistake. There's nothing I can do but turn it off." He said bluntly. Elder Price took his hand off of the other's knee quickly. McKinley silently cursed himself for scaring the other Elder off. But instead of Kevin's hand retreating it simply went up to grab McKinley's hand.

"You know," Kevin said rubbing McKinley's hand almost lovingly, "What with the new Book of Arnold and everything, maybe we're overthinking everything."

"R-really?" McKinley struggled to get the word out with his heart pounding so loudly in his ears.

"Heavenly Father created us in his image. He looks out for us and takes care of us. I don't think He makes mistakes." The words were simple. Even after he stopped talking, Kevin did not remove his hand from the other elder's. McKinley thought about what he had said

"We. . . We should probably go back inside." McKinley said quietly. Kevin looked over at him and nodded. Just as he was getting up to head inside McKinley stopped him.

"Is something wrong?" Kevin asked, that concerned look coming back to his face. McKinley looked at the ground, "Is there something you want to tell me?" McKinley nodded.

"I'm gay." He said quietly. As soon as the words left his lips he thought he would be struck down by lightning. Instead he felt the weight of the world lift. Kevin smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his cheek. It was light and very brief, but it still managed to turn McKinley's face almost as red as his hair. Kevin smiled almost sadly at him.

"I hope I have your kind of courage one day." Was all that Kevin said before disappearing back into the mission center. McKinley sat on the porch smiling to himself.

He didn't dream of hell again when he went back to bed.

_Tolerance sit by your side tonight_

_If I've ever sat tolerance alongside_

Kevin had grown up with the Book of Mormon. It was his life. It was one of the only books he ever read. And he read it all the time. Even when it didn't make sense, he kept it close to his heart.

And then he met Elder Arnold Cunningham.

He was the loudest, brashest, most socially inept person that he knew. And then he made the Book of Arnold.

After a loss of faith, Kevin didn't really know what to believe anymore. Sure he had seen Star Wars and Lord of the Rings—not as many times as Arnold, but enough—and he just couldn't handle the idea that people were following these pop culture icons instead of saints and prophets. It seemed even more ridiculous than some of the teachings from the Book of Mormon.

But the difference with the Book of Arnold was that it built tolerance. It build acceptance. It built a community that was tighter than any other in the world. They each had their differences, but Kevin had learned in these past few months that tolerance can lead to acceptance and acceptance ultimately leads to happiness.

Kevin found himself smiling more than he ever did back in Salt Lake City.

_A seed may never be known _

_Where a flower never grows_

_The fragrance always remains _

_In the hand that gives the rose_

_Forgiveness floods your house tonight_

_If I've ever bathed in forgiveness right_

The road to forgiveness was hard for Arnold Cunningham. He had lived a childhood that seemed to be void of friends and full of comic book stories of betrayal. So when Elder Price left him he was really hurt. Actually he was more than really hurt, he was heartbroken.

He had heard so many stories from the other Mormon kids at church about how close they were with their mission companions. He heard about the bonds they developed and longed to have a little piece of that to call his own.

One night soon after the incident at the coffee shop Arnold found Kevin sitting in the main room of the mission center. He was fiddling with his hands, wringing them as if they were some towel. Arnold cleared his throat and Kevin rocketed to his feet.

"Elder Cunningham I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier this week." Kevin said in one breath. Arnold just looked at him, trying not to show any emotion, "Will you forgive me?" Kevin said after a while.

Arnold looked at Kevin apprehensively. The closer he looked the more he saw. Kevin had bags under his eyes; he hadn't slept in days. His hair was messy; an obvious sign of him rubbing his hands through his hair in thought. His shirt was untucked; he had other things on his mind. Arnold felt his heartstrings tug. Elder Price looked like he had been through a lot in the last few days.

"Fine," Arnold said. Before he could blink Elder Price was hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Arnold couldn't help but smile. On the one hand he was at risk for getting hurt by another so called friend, on the other he was happy that so called friend was his companion.

_Freedom watches your door tonight_

_If I've ever slept behind freedom's might_

The entire village had turned out for this baptism. It was the big one. The one that would change their lives forever. Elder Arnold Cunningham himself stood by and waited for the man in question to come walking down the path to be baptized. The whole village turned to look as General Buttfuckingnaked strolled down the main walkway in the village towards the river. He had a small scowl on his face and was dressed in the typical white garb of a baptism.

The crowd became absurdly silent. It was the first time the General had walked into the village without a gun, without an intention to kill or mutilate. Each villager had the same thing on their mind though and that was the idea of freedom. Without the General on his rampages they would be free to do what they like. They wouldn't have to live in fear. They wouldn't have to be worried of the safety of their families every night and every waking moment. They wouldn't see horrors in their dreams of what could happen if they stepped out of line.

The General on the other hand hoped for a different kind of freedom.

All of his life he had lived in a world where God was forever against him and he had no idea why. He was constantly bombarded of thoughts of what might happen to him. What would happen if the people got the idea to revolt? What was this voodoo magic that had such a power over him? And why were the people who embraced this new religion so happy? In reality the General not only longed for freedom from his own mind, but happiness as well.

As Elder Cunningham dipped him back into the waters, baptizing him as a Latter Day Saint, he could feel all of the painful memories and superstitious desires running away. His mind felt calm.

He felt free.

_A seed may never be known _

_Where a flower never grows_

_The fragrance always remains _

_In the hand that gives the rose_

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE AND THE WELFARE OF THIS SHOW DEPENDS ON IT! I thrive on reviews.<p>

Oh and I had to inclue a bit McPriceley because it just works for some crazy reason.

REVIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!


End file.
